


Baby Making Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, M/M, sexually oblivious, the title has nothing to do with this i just suck at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh… What were you and.. That.. What were you doing?” Richard stuttered, his eyes wide, still slightly pale, feeling sick and god forbid aroused at what he’d just seen. Jim had been… Was that even sex? It had been another boy, that wasn’t even supposed to work.</p>
<p>“It’s called sex, Richie,” his brother replied and Richard made a face at how odd that sounded coming from his brother’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Sex,’ Richard repeated. “Sex. Like… Baby making sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So bigbootsmanofwar prompted with 'Richard's first time' on tumblr

“Wh… What were you and.. That.. What were you  _doing_?” Richard stuttered, his eyes wide, still slightly pale, feeling sick and god forbid  _aroused_ at what he’d just seen. Jim had been… Was that even sex? It had been another boy, that wasn’t even supposed to work.

“It’s called sex, Richie,” his brother replied and Richard made a face at how odd that sounded coming from his brother’s tongue.

“Sex,’ Richard repeated. “Sex. Like… Baby making sex?”

“Well, yeah typically but since neither participants seem to have  female reproductive organs it’s more like pleasure sex.”

“Sex feels good?” Richard asked, confused and his brother just laughed at him. Jim took Richard’s hand and led him to the soiled bed, making him sit down. The boy Jim had been with had left nearly right away, looking a bit sick and ignoring Richard who had been sitting in the living room, trying to get that image out of his head.

“It feels amazing, haven’t you ever touched yourself?” Jim asked, knowing the answer.

“Why would I?” Richard replied, watching as Jim fumbled with the knot on his bathrobe and swallowing audibly. “Why are you taking that off?”

“Do you want to try it?” his twin purred in Richard’s ear and Richard thought and nodded. Yeah, he’d like to, but maybe not right now and definitely not with Jim but his brother didn’t have to know that, it would only upset him.

Jim just rubbed them off against each other, Richard coming first, too wrapped up to notice things were different. The twins lay next to each other afterwards and just looked at the other, Richard trying to get his thoughts back together and Jim trying not to grin sadistically, he’d finally gotten to corrupt poor little innocent Richie.

“You didn’t to the thing you were doing with the other boy though,” Richard pouted. The other boy had been sitting on Jim’s stomach or… Well, something, Richard hadn’t seen enough to really figure out what had been happening, he just knew that what had just happened was completely different.

“No, we’ll save that for another day, I don’t think you’re ready to get fucked yet,” Jim mumbled, feeling exhausted.

“What was it, though?” Richard insisted, shaking Jim to keep him awake.

“Just fucking him in the arse,” he explained and yawned. “I’ll explain it later.”

Richard had a hard time getting to sleep instead staring wide eyed at the ceiling wondering just  _how_ exactly being fucked in the arse worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then bendydicky inspired a second part

It had only been a few days since Richard had walked in on Jim and in consequence had ended up having sex with his brother. It didn't seem to make sense, brothers didn't usually have sex, but Jim said they were special, so it was okay. That didn't help much, but it was a reassurance that at least they weren't doing anything wrong.

Richard couldn't get it out of his head. He'd thought about looking it up on the internet but had almost been too scared. He wanted to know about it from Jim, so things were safe and maybe Jim could explain.

"Are you still awake?" Richard asked into the darkness, staring across the room at the shape of his brother, who turned over and groaned.

"What do you want?"

"I want to have sex again," Richard replied shyly, sitting up and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. Jim sat up too, switching the lamp by his bed on.

"You do?" Jim asked, leaning forward interestedly.

"Yeah, I… I want… What you were doing with that boy, it…" Richard's face was nearly scarlet, his voice faltering. He bit his tongue, then shook his head slightly, muttering, "Sod it."

"You want to be fucked?" Jim asked, almost eagerly and Richard nodded slowly. "Okay, strip."

Richard's eyes went wide and his heart hammered in his chest. "D-do I... Do I have to take _all_ my clothes off?"

Jim thought a moment, then shook his head. "Just your pyjamas and pants, if you want you don't have to take off your shirt."

Richard nodded diligently and stood up, turning his back to his brother, slipping off his pyjamas and pants, then sitting down on his bed again, crossing his legs, still trying to hide his crotch.

"Go on, spread your legs, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Jim ordered and Richard swallowed hard, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide. Jim looked at him, eyes trailing down and staring openly at his twin's groin, making Richard blush even more.

"Oh hush, darling, you have a lovely prick," Jim said.

"Prick?" Richard asked, unsure what the word meant. Jim sighed at him and started tugging his shirt off.

"Penis. Prick, dick, cock and there are some more ugly words for it but those aren't typically used," he explained. "You might as well take your shirt off too. I'd appreciate it."

"Prick," Richard repeated, trying the word out on his tongue. He looked up at Jim and sighed, then took off his shirt, his chest and shoulders red with his blush.

Jim let out a low breath, admiring his brother's chest, a small smile settling on his face.

"Lay on your stomach," Jim told him and Richard did. Jim stuck his tongue out in concentration. "Uh, no, put some pillows under your hips, it'll make things easier." Richard looked at him, eyes big with fear and anticipation. He took a pillow from the top of his bed and moved it so it was under his hips, his head resting on his arms which were crossed in front of him.

Richard watched Jim stand and dig in his dresser, pulling out a bottle of something and bringing it back to Richard's bed, sitting down at the boy's feet, telling him to spread his legs. Jim settled between them, opening the bottle with a click.

"What's that? Don't you need a condom?" Richard asked, straining his head to see what Jim was doing.

"You only need condoms if who you're sleeping with has been with someone before," Jim explained quietly. "And it's lube. Otherwise it'll hurt when I put my cock in you."

Richard blinked a few times, suddenly feeling something wet and cold in his arse. He squeaked and tried to move away from the intrusion, but Jim reached up and rubbed soothing circles into his twin's shoulder.

"Wh-what are you…?" Richard asked, balling his hands and trying not to make too much noise.

"Fingering you so it won't hurt," Jim replied easily, adding another finger to Richard's arse, moving them slowly, in and out.

"You keep saying it'll h- _oh_!" Richard's words were cut of with a breathy yell. Jim had done something that made his whole body tense in an amazing way. When Richard could think again, he said, "You keep saying it'll hurt."

"It won't, because we'll do it right." Jim had three fingers inside Richard now, then suddenly four and it wasn't long before Jim took his hand away entirely and opened the bottle of lube again. "Ask for it," he demanded.

"Wh-what?" Richard stuttered, hips squirming, trying to find friction though his head felt fuzzy and confused.

"Ask for it," Jim repeated. "The right way, ask for my cock."

"I… I don't. _Please_ , Jimmy, will you fix it for me?" Richard begged, he knew how to ask, but not exactly what.

"Fix what?" Jim cooed in Richard's ear and Richard shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Say you want me to fuck you," Jim prompted.

"I want you to fuck me," Richard repeated, pushing his hips back, knowing he needed something, but not sure exactly what that was.

Jim grinned and bit at Richard's ear, pushing his cock in slowly. It did hurt, even though Jim said it wouldn't and Richard bit his lips to try to quiet himself. There was no one in the house to hear them, he knew that, da had been out for a few days, but he still didn't want to make too much noise.

"Ow, stop," Richard whined, digging his fingernails into his forearms. He squeezed his eyes shut, he was able to feel Jim's hips against his arse, it felt weird, being so full.

"It'll get better, I promise," Jim soothed, starting to pull out slowly, waiting for Richard to have adjusted before setting a quicker pace.

Richard wasn't sure whether he wanted to get away or get more. The feeling was so new and so foreign but it felt so _good_  in such a dirty, wrong way.

"Feeling better?" Jim asked in Richard's ear and there was hesitation before he nodded. Jim started moving a bit quicker, angling his hip until Richard was gasping each time he pushed in, nearly shaking beneath him. Richard was rutting against the pillows beneath him, knowing he needed friction now with Jim inside him, doing that thing when he pushed in, Richard's body tensing nearly every time.

"'m close," Jim hissed in Richard's ear even though his brother didn't know what that meant.

"Jim, please," Richard pleaded, not sure what he was begging for, utterly confused by this whole experience. Jim shouted and dug his fingers into Richard's hips and Richard felt wet and sticky between his legs, Jim's… _prick_ softening. Richard was still hard though, needing friction and release.

Jim pulled out and turned Richard over, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking, almost gently, but it wasn't enough, Richard was begging for more, anything, please.

Richard knew what it felt like to orgasm. It was almost felt like an entire shut down, everything went haywire and there were lights behind his eyes. He wasn't able to control his voice and he was groaning and whining, leaning back against the bed.

"Was that good?" Jim asked, licking his hand clean, which Richard thought was a bit gross.

He nodded anyway, his arse still feeling wet and sticky and disgusting, but he could take a shower later.

"Yeah, I liked it," Richard replied and made a daring move to kiss Jim, pulling his brother close. He moved the pillow from under hips to under his head, flipping it over and laying his head on the cold side.

"Mm, good. Can we sleep now?" Jim asked softly and Richard nodded, this time being able to sleep afterwards, feeling worn out and drained, but in a calming, wonderful way.


End file.
